fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 51
Bestand:Banner_Adamaris.png Hoofdstuk 51 Rijk van de Hemel, het jaar 1733. '' Adamaris keek hoe de wind het dunne laagje poedersneeuw dat op de dikke, aangevroren ijskorst lag wegblies en het eeuwige helblauw van oud ijs onthulde. Ze stond moederziel alleen op een bevroren meer middenin het gebergte onder het Hemelrijk. Eerlijk gezegd voelde ze zich onveilig bij de gedachte dat de aartsvijanden van zowel haar als haar vrienden en alle inwoners van Huize Smaragd vlak boven haar hoofd zaten, maar ze moest er nou eenmaal mee leven voor deze en de komende dagen. Als door de bliksem getroffen verspreidden zich door het ijs - dat zich onder haar voeten bevond - krijtwitte aderen. Het leek alsof het zou breken, maar ze wist dat dat niet waar was. Het was Elementale magie, een spreuk gemaakt om haar op stang te jagen. Ze bleef rustig staan, maar staarde toch naar de zogenoemde barsten onder haar zolen. Het ijs was veel te dik om zomaar te breken. Sterker nog, metersdik. Alleen een dwaas die nauwelijks de natuur in was gegaan zou hiervoor vallen. Maar zij had vier jaren van haar leven gespendeerd in een eeuwenoud woud. Zij was geen dwaas. En ze zou er niet voor vallen. 'Kom maar tevoorschijn! Ik weet dat je er bent!' schreeuwde ze zonder haar hoofd om te draaien naar de rotspiek rechts van zich, waarvan ze wist dat er zich een mens achter verschool. Ze hoorde het kraken van voetstappen in de sneeuw, dat versnelde en versnelde tot ze alleen nog maar geschraap en gepiep hoorde. Het doelwit viel haar aan. Net als Kico haar had geleerd wachtte Adamaris tot de laatste tel voor ze zich omdraaide om zijn aanval af te weren. Net als Adriel haar had geleerd moest ze geen openingen laten zien, geen reden tot verlies. Net als Gabe haar had geleerd was ze niet bang om gewond te raken. Toen de persoon haar bereikte draaide ze zich met een ruk om en hief ze haar arm om zijn lange dolk te blokkeren. Het heft zonk door haar lederen armbeschermer en liet een kleine gap achter in haar huid, maar de adrenaline in haar lijf was al omhoog gegaan doordat ze zichzelf dwong zo lang stil te staan terwijl haar potentiële moordenaar op haar af kwam rennen. Zijn mes zat vast in haar arm, net zoals ze had gehoopt. Zoals ze had verwacht. Ze draaide haar arm in één stevige sleur opzij en haar aanvaller liet het mes los toen hij besefte dat hij zijn eigen arm zou breken als hij dat niet deed. Adamaris aarzelde geen seconde na ze het mes uit haar arm plukte en zonder te kijken in het ijs sloeg. Daarna sprong ze op haar aanvaller af zonder naar zijn gezicht te kijken, waarna ze hem tegen de grond gedrukt hield en zijn armen tegen zijn rug klemde. 'Wat wil je?!' gilde de persoon angstig.'Wie ben je? Spaar me, alsjeblieft!' 'Ik wou eigenlijk een rustig gesprek hebben met je, maar aangezien je me direct aanviel was dat niet mogelijk,' hijgde Adamaris terwijl ze zijn armen steviger vastklemde. Er kwamen wolkjes uit haar mond toen ze zuchtte. 'Laat me dan alsjeblieft los, dan kunnen we praten,' zei haar doelwit. Adamaris aarzelde eventjes maar liet hem dan los. Ze wou nog steeds niet naar zijn gezicht kijken. Ze had er een glimp van opgevangen toen hij naar haar toe was komen rennen en ze zich had omgedraaid. Maar ze wou hem niet in de ogen kijken uit angst dat hij haar zou herinneren aan ''hem. Maar het moest, en ze zou het doen, want dat was haar taak. Allemaal waren ze opgesplitst, elk om andere personen te vinden, andere bondgenoten, andere wezens die hen zouden helpen in de strijd tegen het Hemelrijk. Het ging niet over haar. Ze keek op en staarde in zijn gezicht. Hij was nog jong, zoals ze had gegist en zoals Adriel haar had gezegd. Hij had groene ogen, groen zoals smaragden, groen als de bladeren van een zomers woud. Groen zoals de ogen van degene die haar hart brak. Maar zijn haar was niet zwart, zijn gezicht was steviger gevormd en zijn wimpers waren minder lang. 'Ken je het Hemelrijk?' vroeg ze aan hem. Hij keek haar een poosje aan.'Het Hemelrijk heeft mijn familie vermoord. Nu zijn er nauwelijks Elementale magiegebruikers over. Wij waren de enigen met magie die het Hemelrijk kon doen instorten.' 'Precies,' zei Adamaris zonder aarzelen en zonder medelijden voor hem, net zoals Adriel haar had opgedragen te doen.'Daarom hebben wij je hulp nodig. We zijn een grote groep, een organisatie, en allemaal willen we het Hemelrijk ten val brengen en opnieuw opbouwen.' De jongen hield zijn hoofd een beetje schuin, een trekje dat weer pijn deed bij Adamaris omdat ze het herkende. 'Ik mag je niet. Maar ik geloof je wel,' zei hij kort. 'Sluit je je bij ons aan?' vroeg Adamaris terwijl ze opstond en een hand uitstak. Hij nam die zonder aarzelen.'Wat is je naam?' vroeg hij haar. 'Ik ben Adamaris. En jij? Ik heb nooit een naam gekregen van mijn leidinggevende.' 'Tarot.' 'Een noorse naam, hm?' Tarot knikte alleen maar. Adamaris trok hem overeind en streek haar kapmantel recht.'We moeten haast maken en gauw terugkeren naar het Astronomierijk. Mijn leidinggevende heeft gezegd dat ook de Engelen van het Hemelrijk op zoek zijn naar sterke bondgenoten zoals jou, dus moeten we zorgen dat wij er eerder bij zijn.' 'Wat voor mensen zijn er allemaal in jullie genootschap?' vroeg Tarot terwijl ze het bevroren meer overwandelen richting de weg die hen naar het hoogland zou brengen. Het was eigenlijk nog steeds zomer, bijna herfst, maar desondanks was het in de bergen ijskoud en ging de temperatuur laag onder het vriespunt. Adamaris had nu al zin om terug te keren naar het frisse, maar niet bevroren Astronomierijk. Tarot volgde haar in alle stilte, en daar was ze blij om. Hij leek haar een goed mens, eentje die hen zeker zou helpen, al was Adriel degene die hem had ontdekt - of al kende. Dit was ook de reden waarom Adamaris haar naam niet had genoemd; misschien mocht hij Adriel eigenlijk niet. 'Kun je vechten, Tarot?' vroeg ze terwijl ze een steile helling afdaalden. Hij leek haar niet de meest handige persoon, mede door zijn magie die hij kon gebruiken om zich te verdedigen, maar er was altijd een kans. 'Nee, ik heb alleen geleerd om mijn magie toe te passen,' vertelde hij haar.'Jij wel, neem ik aan?' 'Ik heb geen magie, dus inderdaad. Ik kon al vechten voor ik bij het anti-Hemelrijk genootschap ging, maar daar hebben ze me volledig getraind. Je zou kunnen zeggen dat ik nauwelijks beter kan worden.' 'Ja, ja, stop maar al met opscheppen. Hoe oud ben je überhaupt? Je lijkt me veel te jong om zelfs maar alleen te wonen, laat staan te vechten in een oorlog,' zei Tarot sceptisch. 'Ik ben 18 jaar oud,' zei Adamaris koeltjes.'Ik was 17 toen ik bij hen ging. Dat is niet te jong, vind ik zelf.' 'Je bent vast ook de jongste?' 'Klopt. Tenzij je dat demonenkind meetelt, al is die veel ouder dan hij eruitziet.' 'Er is zelfs een demonenkind?' vroeg Tarot verbaasd. 'Tuurlijk. Er zijn meerdere demonen,' legde Adamaris uit.'Allemaal halfbloed natuurlijk. De zuiverbloed demonen vind je niet meer in dit rijk, laat staan dit continent.' 'Ik hoorde dat er wel nog in het noorden zijn,' mompelde Tarot,'maar dat kan ook slechts een gerucht zijn.' 'Dat lijkt me waarschijnlijker,' prevelde Adamaris terwijl ze de takken van een dorre struik wegsloeg met een zwaard dat ze bij zich droeg. Op haar rug droeg ze ook een kruisboog en ze had her en der dolken weggestopt tussen haar kleding en onder haar mantel. 'Je hebt een rare haarkleur. Astronomierijk? Of Textielrijk?' vroeg haar gezelschap dan. 'Astronomierijk. Ik was een mechanicien.' Tarot zweeg terwijl ze zich een weg baanden over een bergbeekje.'Stoer,' zei hij dan.'Voor een meisje.' 'Ik hou niet van seksisten,' zei Adamaris snugger terwijl ze een wenkbrauw naar hem optrok.'Ik kan zijn wat ik wil zijn.' 'Zo bedoelde ik het niet,' zei hij met een verontschuldigende glimlach.'Mijn zusje was een krijger, ik kan het wel weten.' Adamaris rolde met haar ogen, maar glimlachte wel.'Al goed.' Plots struikelde ze in haar passen terwijl ze stil bleef staan en een arm tegen Tarot gooide zodat hij achter haar bleef staan. 'Die idioten hebben ons nu al gevonden,' snauwde ze.'Wees stil en doe niets doms.' Ze greep haar kruisboog en laadde hem zo stil als ze kon terwijl ze de lucht afspeurde, zoekend naar omlaag duikende Engelen. Maar ze kwamen niet uit de lucht. Ze kwamen vanachter de rotsen. Adamaris reageerde snel toen een Engelenvrouw tevoorschijn sprong, vleugels opengespreid, met een lang zwaard in haar hand waarmee ze haar slachtoffer aan stukken zou snijden. Adamaris reageerde snel en schoot haar zonder aarzelen neer, recht in de long. Ze wierp zelfs geen laatste blik op de Engel die ze had vermoord toen ze haar kruisboog mikte op de man die volgde en ook hem met één klik doodde. Toen werd de boog uit haar hand geslagen en moest ze op de grond vallen om het zwaard te ontwijken dat haar nek moest doorsnijden. Ze sprong, gedreven door adrenaline en agressie, op de aanvaller terwijl ze zijn zwaard uit zijn hand sloeg. Woest greep ze zijn arm, die ze in één draai brak en gebruikte om hem zijn dolk uit zijn andere hand te laten vallen. Daarna draaide ze zijn nek om en liet ze hem dood op de grond vallen. Ze greep haar eigen zwaard om de volgende aanvaller af te maken, maar hij raakte haar in haar schouder. Gelukkig was het geen diepe wond, dacht ze terwijl ze haar zwaard in zijn buik boorde. Ze viel naast hem op haar knieën om op adem te komen en hield zich half overeind aan haar eigen zwaard, dat nog omhoog stak uit zijn lijk. Dan kroop ze weer overeind, veegde ze het bloed van haar wapens en trok ze Tarot met zich mee om langs het steile bergpad omlaag te rennen. 'Oké, nu twijfel ik wel aan mijn beslissing,' zei die ademloos terwijl ze tussen de rotsen door draafden. Adamaris kon het groene gras van het hoogland al zien; ook was het veel warmer geworden naarmate ze afdaalden. 'Te laat!' snauwde ze.'Ik heb mijn leven al geriskeerd voor je, je bent het me schuldig!' Ze ving een glimp op van hoe Tarot met zijn ogen rolde voor het bloed uit haar schouder spoot en haar kleding doordrenkte. Ze drukte haar hand ertegen en klemde haar tanden samen. Ze moest deze bondgenoot thuisbrengen. Dan kon ze de snee dichtnaaien- of branden, als ze snel wou doen. Was hij verder opengescheurd door het rennen? Gelukkig had Tarot het niet gezien en ze zetten hun weg verder door de grasvelden en de heides. Adamaris kwam hijgend toe bij Huize Smaragd. Ze had Tarot tot aan de plek waar Adriel haar weg zou teleporteren gekregen ze waren met de roeiboot naar het landhuis gegaan. Ze zou de eerste zijn die haar doelwit zou thuis brengen. De anderen moesten naar verre plekken, of hadden moeilijker taken. Haar wond was lichtjes ontstoken, maar niet geïnfecteerd en dus viel het meer mee dan ze had verwacht. Desondanks deed het erg veel pijn en kon ze niet wachten om hem eindelijk te behandelen in haar kamer. Ze had ook veel bloed verloren en was best moe. Maar het vinden van de doelwitten kwam voor. Altijd. Dat hadden ze haar en de anderen geleerd. Tarot begroette Adriel. Adamaris was dus fout geweest; ze kenden elkaar nog niet. Alleen van geruchten, blijkbaar. Adriel knikte naar Adamaris met ogen vol dankbaarheid, vooral toen ze zag hoe de tiener haar hand tegen haar bloederige schouder drukte en beleefd naar haar glimlachte. Het had haar inderdaad veel moeite gekost; die dankbaarheid had ze heus verdiend. En een dagje vrij ook, als je het haar vroeg. 'Cheryl!' riep Adriel richting de deur die naar de gang leed.'Adamaris is thuis! Ze zal wel wat hulp nodig hebben vrees ik.' Adamaris voelde de verwardheid bijna van Tarot afstralen; maar ze was al klaar met haar werk, ze had niets meer met hem te maken. 'Wat een last...' verzuchtte ze toen ze langs de eettafel stommelde richting de gang. Halfweg gingen de deuren van de Woonkamer open en Mica kwam binnenwandelen met een boek en een lijst in zijn armen. Adamaris hield haar adem onbewust in. De twee maakten oogcontact en beiden bleven roerloos in de kamer staan terwijl ze elkaar aanstaarden. De een kil, de ander koppig. Toen Cheryl de kamer binnenkwam en naar haar toewandelde viel ze met haar gezicht omlaag op de grond, haar hand op de grond kloppend in frustratie. 'Hemel, jij bent ook weer de helft van je bloed verloren zeker?!' riep Cheryl boos terwijl ze Adamaris overeind sleurde. 'Auww!!' riep die, al net zo boos toen Cheryl haar wond opende en nieuw bloed op de grond spetterde. 'WOW dat is veel!' bracht Cheryl uit terwijl ze Adamaris verder overeind hees en naar haar kamer hielp.'Zal ik het dichtbranden voor je?' Adamaris keek nog één keer om naar Tarot, die de blik had van iemand met zelfhaat. Ze wist wel waarom; hij voelde zich schuldig over het feit dat haar schouder bloedde. Maar ze had wel ergere wonden gehad dan die schram. En zij deed altijd haar taak, ongeacht de gevolgen. Mica staarde haar nog steeds aan en Adamaris voelde ook zelfhaat. Zelfhaat omdat zij degene was die ervoor zorgde dat Cheryl haar broer bot en vierkant negeerde. Al verdiende die idioot het wel. Hoofdstuk 50 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 52 Einde van het hoofdstuk Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Dit hoofdstuk krijgt van mij... 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. Bestand:GevallenEngel_Banner_Eind.png Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken